The First Time
by MiikiC98
Summary: Dimitri wants Tasha. Rose is with Jesse. But the weekend is just beginning. There is a first time for everything. You never get a second chance at your first time. (Disclaimer: Stories plot has been taken from The First Time movie starring, Dylan O'brien and Britt Robertson)
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Story concept: One epic weekend. Rose and Dimitri meet at a party. Dimitri is a senior in high school completely in love with Tasha Ozera, a woman who has never noticed him as more than a friend. Despite this he has a clear picture of his Future and what he wants and how to get it. Rose is a junior in high school and knows nothing about what she wants for her future, also dating 25-year-old Jesse Zeklos who is a bit out there and very outspoken. What happens when these two lives collide and end up having the best weekend of their lives.

 **Chapter 1**

 **DPOV**

The party was raging. People were dancing, playing pool, making a pool of vomit and hooking up. Everyone was having a laugh and just having fun. Except me. Me, I was outside in a dark alley trying to figure out what I can say to a girl to make her love me. Although this girl wasn't any ordinary girl, this was Tasha Ozera. We had been friends for years but what she didn't know and what I hope to tell her is that I love her.

The problem was I didn't have any confidence to do so. Every week Tasha tells me of a new boy she is interested in. That's why I'm out here, trying to get some sort of confidence to approach the situation. Man, I sound like a wimp. Suck it up, Belikov!

"It's the way that you… the way that you shit come on Dimitri what is it" I rub my eyes in frustration, "it's they way that you-"

"Who are you talking to,?" A voice said scaring the hell out of me. I turned around a saw this 5"3 brunette that looked a little scared.

"Oh, Jesus" I exclaimed "You scare the crap out of me" placing my hands in my pockets trying not to look awkward.

"Sorry," she said with a cute little smirk on her face.

"No, no it's alright, I just uh, I thought I was alone" Facing away from her.

"So you were talking to no one?" she said with a curious gaze upon her delicate face.

"No?"

"You got St Basils?" she said changing the subject.

"Yeah, St Anna's?" I asked

"Vladimir's," she said, "do you know who party this is is?

"no, no not a clue," I said "what about you."

"No I don't know I got dragged by some friends, not even friends really just some girls I know. I think they may be whores or at least whoreish" she said

"Yeah the guys I hang out with, it's like we just drive all night calling around looking for a party. Any party really. Then we will finally find one, we'll get here, and won't knows anybody so we just stand around and eventually leave looking for some other party..." I said just realising how sad and stupid those sentences were.

"That's silly, why do you do it?"

"well what else you gonna do, right" as another couple comes out of the party. Obviously going somewhere to hook up. "Why did you come out tonight?" I asked her

"I don't know. A laugh. Maybe" Rose put her hands up in a stop motion "But I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I got someone. I mean kinda. I have a dude."

"Who"

"Why"

"Maybe I know him."

"You don't. He's older" two wasted girls fled the party. I'm not even sure they knew where they were going. "so, why aren't you in there right now. You know putting some moves on some waiver sophomore with low self-esteem?" Rose inquired

"I know, I know, just kinda have this one girl in mind that I'm interested in," I said trying to deflect the questions. It didn't seem to work.

"Oh, Whats her name?" Rose asked.

"Tasha," I said. Her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Tasha Conta" she tried to think that was the Tasha I was referring to.

"Ozera," I said.

She shrugged with no recognition of the name, she sat down leaning against the wall. "so, Whats your name?" she asked.

"Dimitri," I said, not even realising I hadn't even introduced myself.

"Dimitri, I'm Rose," She said with a cute, polite smile.

"Rosie," I said.

"Rose!" she exclaimed, apparently annoyed I got her name wrong, possibly because many people get it wrong.

"Rose," I said slightly moving backwards.

"Yeah" she responded.

"You go to St Vladimir's. Senior?" I asked just trying to understand more about this woman in front of me.

"Junior," she said, I was surprised she seems so mature.

"Right, no of course you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said with a slight tinge of anger covering her face, "am I not like mature enough for you."

"No of course not" shit wrong use of words "I mean of course you are, it's just, uh you don't have that look in your eyes. You know?"

"Not sure I do."

"you know, that desperate, that demented look like 'woo I'm a senior and I'm graduating in less than a month and my days of high school drunken parties are almost over," I said

"You have that look," she said.

"right," I said motioning to my face.

"So this girl Tasha, she doesn't like you back?" Rose ask sitting down on the ground, she was now looking up at me and looking even shorter than before.

"She likes me... platonically. As a friend."

"Oh, I know what platonically means. I'm a junior, not a moron." She said with a bored and annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"It's cool Dimitri" is how she decided to respond.

She started to dig through her bag, "So have you tried? Like actually tried."

"I think she's gonna hook up with Adrian Ivashkov tonight."

"Ooh, my friend hooked up with Adrian Ivashkov once..."

"there you go!"

"He is ripped!"

"What are you... what are you doing to me?"

"I'm sorry I'm just saying if she's gonna hook up with Adrian Ivashkov, I won't get my hopes up!"

"Trust me there not... up," I said, frustrated with this conversation. "that's why I am out here."

Mockingly she said, "cause you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding," I said frustrated, even though I probably was hiding.

"Fleeing" she tried

"no" I yelled, "fleeing?"

"Yeah," she seemed as if she were trying to help, but she just keeps making me feel worse. Who was this woman?

"I just had to get out of there. I couldn't exactly watch the girl that I'm in love with flirt with the best-looking guy ever. It's torcher."

"Want some gum," She asked like that would calm me down.

"No thanks," I rubbed the back of my neck and reconsidered. "Actually yes please," our hands touched when Rose gave me the gum and instantly I felt a flow of electric shocks running through my hand. I looked down at here, and Rose was staring at me with a surprised expression, I guess Rose felt it too.

In a hurry, she rose to her feet and said, "I should get back inside before those whores leave without me," and just like that she was turning away to leave.

"Actually, wait do you think there is something I can tell to make this girl fall in love with me."

"What did you have in mind," She said with an intrigued expression.

"Here," I said grabbing out the battered and wrinkled paper which had my speech on it out from my pocket, "Natasha… Tasha, lately I've felt like there is so much noise. You know, uh, so much static. All these voices competing for attention. Teachers, parents, magazines. What's in, what's out, who's cool, who's not cool enough. And it's like all this shit just gets so loud I feel like I can't even hear myself think. You know, I just wanna get in my car and drive, but then I see you. I see you across the hall, leaning against your locker in that jacket that you love so much, and, uh, the way you tuck your hair back behind your ears. And you see me, and you smile. You just smile, and it's like all that noise fades away. You, know? And the only thing I can hear is the sound of your voice when you call out my name."

"Hmm," she hummed like she didn't know what to say and that's when I realised how embarrassing what I said was.

"Oh, no. Oh, my… Oh, my God, I'm literally too embarrassed to even live. I can't believe I just said that. Out loud. I mean, Even to you. I can't even think I was gonna say that to her. I was" I was mortified can't believe I was planning on saying that. I staggered and sat down on the ground where Rose was before.

"Okay. It's not that so much as Tasha doesn't... She doesn't really care about that shit, you know, the noise and the magazines. And she definitely doesn't wanna hear how beautiful you think she is when she tucks her hair behind her ears." She said I guess she was trying to help me out but It wasn't helping, "I mean, I doubt she really wants to hear anything. All she wants to feel is a little less freaked out than she already does, which, you know, is probably very. So she intends to be with a guy who seems less scared than she is, and if you can be that guy, then perfect. But if you can't... then you're not gonna be her dude," She said explaining it and it actually made sense.

"I'm never gonna be her dude, am I?" I realised, and I hated it, that I couldn't be that guy.

"Not with that attitude, my friend, no. And you're a senior, so I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed. Maybe in college, you can reinvent yourself as a doer, not a talker," Rose said trying to make me feel better.

"Maybe," I didn't have much hope for that possibility. A guy then came skating down the alleyway making us move back to more against the wall.

"Well, you should probably get back, huh? Or, you know, if you're worried your friends are gonna leave..." I started to say about to make her an offer.

"You asked for my opinion," Rose seemed to hurt. I think she thought I meant I wanted her to leave.

"No, I was just gonna say you could catch a ride home with me," I propositioned her.

"Oh. Well, um... Yeah, those whores won't leave without me. They're all probably hooking up with somebody. I would have to go and unhook them, and I don't feel like doing that, so…" she started to sit right down beside me.

"Then don't."

"All right. I won't."

"Great"

"Okay," silence was brought to us, not an awkward silence but like a sweet silence, we could hear music in the background. Rose was swaying a bit to it.

"This song is amazing."

"Yeah, this song is amazing," I said staring at her.

"Amazing," she whispered.

"Wanna dance with me? I don't know, I... Do you wanna...? Ahem. Do you wanna dance with me?" I said unsure, she didn't seem open to the idea.

"Hmm, no.

"What?" I was so confused and a little hurt

"Well, I- Mm-mm. Just—" She said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh Man, way to build up my confidence. You did- Well, I- Which was lacking. It was lacking. And you even pointed it out." I said a bit taken back by what just happened.

"Look, it's just I don't dance publicly. And I don't do- I don't do PDA either. Those couples, they make me nauseous. It's like, "Really, guys? You're gonna make out in the fricking mall in front of everybody?" Ugh." Rose really didn't like affection displays it seemed.

"Okay, well, first of all, we're all alone here, you know. Second of all, I mean, I was just talking about one dance, you know," I said trying to convince Rose and all of the sudden Rose stood up and starting walking, I thought Rose was leaving.

"Well?" Rose said holding out her hand and I quickly got up and joined her. We slowly started swaying, and Rose kept talking, "I can't believe I'm doing this. It's just like the cheesiest thing ever. All we need now is for it to be raining, and, like... I mean, it's just so tired, right? And completely…" She just kept going on and on.

"Would you deal with it?" I said effectively shutting her up. We started swaying in sync, and it was incredible I hoped that nothing would ruin this moment.

"Your balls are vibrating," well that ruined the moment.

"Uh...

"Uh..."

I reached into my pocket and got out mu phone I saw I had a text from Ivan telling me that the cops were here, "Um... Uh... Huh."

"What? What?" Rose asked.

"Oh, it's just the cops are here," I may have said that way to casually

Suddenly people started running out, couple os dudes and two half naked girls were first, one of the dudes started speaking to me, "Get out of here! Get out of here! Cops!"

"Where's your car?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I didn't drive. The Englishman did," I said.

"What?" Rose said confused.

"My little English friend," I said further explaining.

"Who?" Rose said still confused.

"They're taking everybody's name, they're handcuffing people. It's every man for himself. Let's go. What's wrong with you assholes? Let's go," A guy I knew from High School started shouting at us.

Rose and I immediately started running out of the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2 - Friday Night

**Chapter 2**

 **DPOV**

 **(# = music lyrics)**

Rose and I reached the end of the alleyway, and we started to look around to see what was happening. It was chaos. Everyone was running and fleeing the scene as quickly as the probably got drunk.

"What should we do?" Rose asked looking a bit frazzled.

"Um, hang on, I just need to—I'll call me…" I said getting my phone out when suddenly something caught my eye gaze. It was Tasha in a car, and not any car. Adrian Ivashkov's car. I knew what they were going to hook up, and I couldn't help but be pissed but more so sad. Sad that I wasn't enough for her, Rose saw what I was staring at me, and I looked away trying not to show my feelings.

"My house is like ten blocks away. You wanna walk with me for a little?" Rose asked trying to divert my attention.

"Yes," I said and started to walk down and out of the street.

A Little While Later Rose broke the silence that had fallen between us, "Where are you gonna go to college?" She asked.

"Uh, Columbia," I said looking down at my feet.

"Wow, so you're, like, Smartypants McGee," Rose exclaimed

"No, I don't know about "Smartypants McGee." I never really like that term.

"Any idea what you might wanna do?" Rose asked.

"I wanna teach. I wanna live in New York and teach." I said thinking of the plan I had made a while back.

"Oh," Rose said, she seemed quite impressed.

"Elementary school to start. Somewhere where there's a real need, you know? Uh, then probably developmental psychology." I said.

"Oh, so you pretty much know exactly what you wanna do," Rose said

"Yeah. How about you?" asking her.

She thought for a few seconds before responding, "I have no idea. I like a colage."

"Colage?" intrigued by this confession.

Rose continued, "And I draw some.I'm learning how to play the drums. Helps me work out my aggression." She said I wondered what kind of anger she was holding in.

"You got a lot of aggression?" I asked.

"The average amount, I think," Rose said with a smirk.

"Heh. Are you, uh? Are you happy?"

"Happy? Heh."

"Yeah, do you think of yourself as a reasonably happy person? Content or what have you?" I asked intrigued.

"No, I wouldn't say content. I'm just- I'm ready to get out of here. I'm so over high school." Ros exclaimed.

"You've still got another year," I said smirking.

"I'm aware of that. Dick," Rose said in an annoyed voice, she continued with "You?"

"Me what?"

"Are you a happy-go-lucky kind of kid? Because I'll slap you if you are," She said with the cutest smirk.

I chose to respond with, "Well, I am right now, which is surprising," Rose stopped and looked a bit annoyed by my confession.

"You know I'm dating someone?" Rose said, but before I could respond a van pulled up in the driveway we just passed, and the driver got our attention.

"Oh! Ha! Wait. Krasne?" the driver said to us.

"What?" I was so confused as to what this driver wanted.

"No, dude, it's Wuzheimer, man. It's Wuzheimer," the driver said further confusing me.

"Sorry, man, not him." I clarified

"Don't apologise for who you are or who you're not?" he said chuckling, Rose also slightly chuckled.

"That ought to be on a T-shirt, right?" Rose muttered.

"You guys know where this, um-This party's at?" The man asked us.

"Oh, it just got broken up by the police," I told him.

"No, dude, the one on, uh, Chestnut." He clarified like I didn't understand his question.

"That's where we just were," I said.

"You sure about that?" He said asking me again.

"Pretty sure," Rose told them.

"But, hey, you guys want a ride? I guess we're heading west." The driver offered.

"No, I'm just a few blocks away.I'm fine on my own if you wanna..." Rose said to me, but I couldn't let her go alone at this time of night.

"Uh...Uh, you know what? We're good, man. Thanks, though." I said, declining the driver's offer.

"Suit kids are adorable." He told us, I guess he thought we were a couple.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Take care, Wuzheimer, all right?" The driver said before pulling out of the driveway and sped down the road.

Rose and I continued walking down the path towards her house I assumed.

"Well, this is me. That's me. This house is me." Rose said going into a driveway of the house in the street. I looked at the house behind her. It was so nice, and you can tell a happy family lived there the lawn was well kept, no dirt or mess anywhere in the site it's the perfect place for anyone to live.

"Um...Well, hey. Uh..." I started saying, not sure how to ask for her number.

"Yes? Yeah?"

"I don't know, would you wanna maybe hang out sometime?" I said.

"What were we just doing?" Rose said with a confused expression.

"That-I don't know, I mean- just said—" I sucked at this. Rose seemed to understand now what I meant.

"You asking me for my number?" Rose said.

"I was easing into it," I stated with a sigh

"Hmm. Okay." Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders she didn't seem confident about giving me her number, but she did have a slight smile. Rose appeared to be the queen of small smiles.

"Okay, fine?" I said just making sure I understood correctly.

"Yes, go. Give it to me." Rose said while making a gesture with her hand. I grabbed out my phone quickly and gave it to her. She started typing her number in and suddenly she just looked up at me.

"Do you wanna come in for a second?" She asked

"What about your boyfriend?" I stupidly asked.

"I'm not gonna jump you or anything." She said, I knew she was talking about sex and not a fight, although Rose seems like she could beat me in a fight. She's a little pocket rocket.

"I know," I said trying to act cool, but don't think pulled it off I then stupidly asked, "What about your parents?" It was like I was looking for a reason not to go in when actually, I wanted to.

"You have to be silent," Rose told me.

We entered through her front door, and she led me to her stairs. We started walking up them it was dark, but I did notice all the photos lining the walls and halls, it seemed like a euphoric and ordinary household. Rose stopped at a door and slowly opened it leading and me following right behind her as we entered her room.

Rose looked back at me before taking it from her bag and placing it on her window seat; she then proceeded to take off her jacket. She moved some objects that were on her bed and set them to where she put her bag and jacket.

"Uh, do you want something to drink?" Rose seemed nervous. To be honest, I wasn't paying attention to her I was consumed by her room. It was unbelievable and so creative, you could tell she liked to colage Rose is amazing at it.

"Uh, sure," I said.

"Uh, what do you want?" Rose asked to be polite.

"I don't know. Whatever you're having is fine." I still wasn't paying attention to her, her art in her room was consuming my thoughts.

"Well, I'm gonna have some wine," Rose stated.

"Yeah, works for me." I didn't like wine or even alcohol for that matter, but I didn't want to be rude.

Rose left the room, and I kept browsing through her room, I just couldn't help myself. I heard he scuffling around downstairs. As quickly as she left, she was back again. She came in with a bottle of wine; it looked like red wine to me. Rose closed the door and locked it.

"This is very cool," I said referring to her art.

Rose turned on some music, a sweet melody that was foreign to me came through speakers. I turned around and saw that the music was coming from an old record. The sound quality sounded just as good as a CD player.

# If it is your will #

"Heh. It's true, huh? The sound quality is way better than a download," I stated.

"Not really," Rose disagreed while pouring the wine.

"Oh. Then why...?" I asked, why to have the records if you don't like the sound.

"I just like the idea of it. You know a record collection. You know, most of the records are my dad's," Rose told me while passing the wine. This woman was like no other.

# I will speak no more #

# I shall abide until #

I tried to drink some of the wine and oh man that shit was nasty. I don't get how adults can drink this.

# I am spoken for #

# If it is your will ##

Rose sat down on the carpet near some cushions she looked content, but something was plaguing your mind, "You wanna know when I'm truly happy? Four o'clock. Home from school and the sun comes through that window and just makes the carpet all, like, warm. And I sit here cutting out pictures. When I was little, it was Crayolas, but... I've never been more content than when I'm just, you know, by myself, doing my thing." This confession was surprising, and yet I wasn't shocked.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I mean, I'm not alone much, definitely not in my house, but, um, I have my car. Some nights, I just like to drive around, music up, windows down, just—" Rose cut me off before I could finish with an out of the blue question.

"Have you had sex yet?" I did not expect Rose to ask this; I was so not sure what to say.

"What?"

"Just asking."

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me," Rose said, Oh shit what was I gonna say to Rose.

"Not yet. I mean, not that there haven't been some opportunities." I said.

"Oh, yeah, girls lining up to have sex with you?" Rose said with her cheeky grin on her face. I knew she was joking, but it hurt a bit for her to think that.

"No, that's not what I meant," I said.

"You wanna have sex with Tasha?" Rose asked she was all serious again.

"I guess, yeah. But I don't like to fantasise about, um... I fantasise about holding her hand and kissing in the rain. You know, all that cheesy, tired romantic shit that you're such a fan of." I told her while sitting down next to her on the carpet and then continued with, "And I fantasise about having sex with Camila Conta."

"Is that an actress I should know?" Rose asked.

"She's a girl who goes to my school. She's the girl that everyone wants to have sex with because she's, you know, mean." It sounded stupid just saying it.

"Oh."

"Tasha's the girl that you want to be your girlfriend," I said.

"The virgin and the skank. Tale as old as time." Rose said.

"Have you done it yet?" I asked.

"None of your business." Rose said, which probably meant she hasn't but it was annoying how I was the only one opening up.

Rose placed her wine glass down and laid down on the pillows, and I followed her laying on my side next to her, "Everything cool has been ruined. Was before we got here. Even sex and relationships. It's all just so safe and convenient. Homogenized. Exchange profiles, boil your personality down to some, like, compatibility equation. "What's your favourite movie? Who's your favourite recording artist?" And then with one easy click, we too can realise our dream of boning someone exactly like us. Get married, give birth to two and a half babies. We can all post the pictures on Facebook or Twitter." Rose Ranted, she continued with, "No, that's That is not for me. I wanna meet a man the old-fashioned way, you know, like in a bar." She said while apparently trying to dream it visually.

"How about a dark alley? The crazy guy who talks to himself?" I asked with confidence that I didn't know I had.

"Give me your hand." I gave her my hand, and she intertwined our fingers, "Which one am I? The virgin or the skank?" Rose asked.

"I've never met anyone like you before," I said.

"That's a pretty good answer," Rose said while flipping her hand around and interlocking our fingers backwards, Rose then turned her body away from me bringing my arm with her so we were practically spooning.

# If it is your will #

# If there is a choice #

# Let the rivers fill #

# Let the hills rejoice #

# Let your mercy spill

On all these burning hearts in hell #

"I have trouble sleeping with someone in the room." Rose Admitted.

"Oh. I'll take off." Getting up to leave when she pulled me back.

"No. It's just, sleepovers, camp, I always hated them. Not because I minded being away, but because there was always some mouth-breather next to me," Rose explained.

"You don't have to explain. I'll go."

"Not yet. I just, um... Maybe we could lie here for a minute. And I could just close my eyes, see what it's like. Is that okay?" It was weird that she didn't want me to leave right? I mean she had a boyfriend after all.

"Okay." But I wasn't going to remove myself from the situation either.

# All dressed to kill #

# And end this night #

# If it is your will #

# If it is your will ##

"Your heart is beating fast." Rose Chuckled"

"I know. Sorry." I said a bit flustered.

"It's cool, Belikov." Rose barely go the sentence out before she passed out with exhaustion, I could feel myself also be a drift to sleep. Eventually, I just let sleep consume me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Saturday Morning

**Chapter 3**

(# = Music Lyrics)

 **DPOV**

"Honey, wake up. It's almost 11," this is how I woke up, I could hear what I assumed was Roses mum knocking on the door trying to wake up her daughter. I lurched forward in a hurry as did Rose.

"Oh, shit," Rose muttered started to get up.

"Rose?" The knocking continued.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I Rose got up quicker and went to her window and opened it

"Okay." I shot up like a rocket and in the process, I knocked over my wine glass from last night, and the red wine spilt all over the carpet.

"Oh. Oh, God, no. I'm so sorry." Rose was stunned. I couldn't tell if she was mad or what.

"Okay, you've gotta get out. The window. Hurry." Rose said to me.

"Uh, okay." I went to the window and jumped out I quickly scurried across the roof of Roses house then realised I didn't know what I was doing out here, "What now?"

"Jump," Rose said like it was evident. I was not especially keen to jump off a 6ft roof, but I put my big boy pants and caught hold of a tree branch and leapt but I slipped and fell on my but, and boy it hurt.

"Are you okay?" Rose shouted out at me.

"Yeah. Yeah." I said feeling my body, looking for any holes or blood. Fortunately, I was all good.

"Okay, go. Call me." Rose said running away from the window.

"Okay. Yes." I said and started sprinting away when I realised I didn't get her whole number, "Wait, wait, wait.I don't even think I got your number." No response. "Rose?" Still nothing, "Rose!" No response, I heard the front door starting to open so I didn't wait, just sprinted away. Hopefully, I would get to see her again.

I met up with my friends Ivan and Emil also known as Mighty E – some karate thing – at our favourite cafe, we ordered some burgers and drinks and then I proceeded to tell them about the night I just had and all about Rose.

"Badass. I was like Jason Bourne, you know? Or Jason Statham. Then I called you." I told them, recounting every detail off my escape of the roof, all of the sudden they started laughing at me, "What?"

"You're a sweet boy; you know that?" Ivan said with a smirk.

"Shut up," I muttered, lowering my head.

"No, you truly are. Your Bambi-like innocence is just, what? Adorable. I'm gonna pinch your cheek." Ivan said to me while extending his hand to pinch my cheek.

"Screw you," I told Ivan whacking his hand away from me. Ivan laughed and took a bite of his burger.

"Dimitri, there is no boyfriend. " Ivan said to me chuckling with food still in his mouth.

"But—" I tried to protest.

"No," Ivan said to me.

"What, you think she made it up?" I asked him; he knew more about women than I did.

"Yes, of course, she did. Girls have to say they have a boyfriend when they meet some random dick. It's practically in the manual." Ivan explained to me.

"I don't know; I believed her." Still not believing a word of this theory.

"Of course, you did. Even now, when I'm assuring you, it's bullshit. It's how you know if Rose likes you. In a couple of days, chuck her a text. See if she wants to hang out, get some Chinese, get some Szechuan chicken. If she says boyfriend, then you know she didn't like you." A waitress then came and placed our drinks on the table, Ivan thanked the waitress, "Thanks, love." Ivan then continued with his speech, "But you can always tell yourself, "Hey, she has a boyfriend." You see? "it's not me." It's a good system. Tell Dimitri, Emil." Ivan finished and looked to Emil for conformation and Emil nodded to what Ivan said. I guess the boys were right.

"I'm not gonna text her," I told my friends lowering by head and fiddling with the straw of my soda.

"Why not? I thought you said she had a tight little body," Ivan asked.

"Because," I said.

"Because of Tasha? Seriously, Dimitri, that's never gonna happen,"

"I accidentally spilt wine on her carpet," I told them quietly.

"Right. Who gives a shit?" Ivan asked.

"She does. She's got this thing about her carpet. The way the sunlight hits it at a certain point in the afternoon and I couldn't text her even if I wanted to." I told them.

"She didn't give you her number, did she?" He asked holding in a laugh and took another bite of his burger.

"No. She started to. She typed in the first few digits, and then we But I did get those first three digits on my phone, right? So I mean, come on, how many possible combinations of numbers could there be?" I asked dumbly.

"Ten thousand," Emil informed me.

"Just call Information," Ivan said drinking his coffee.

"Don't be stupid, okay? She's not going to be listed. Plus, I don't even know her parents' first names. And Alberta says there's like 5000 Ozeras in the area," I told them laying my head on the table.

"What's the shit's an Alberta?" Ivan asked completely baffled.

"The lady I talked to when I called Information," I said to them, I could hear them both laughing at me.

"Well, you know where she lives," Ivan tried, I knew what he was implying, but that sounded crazy.

"I know where she- Great. So I could stand outside of her house? Because that won't be so creepy. Yes. Great." I told them getting up and leaning back on my chair putting my hands behind my head.

"Where do you even come up-?" I asked shaking my head at his absurdity.

"Dashkov," Emil said to us like he struck gold.

"What are you jabbering about?" Ivan said.

"Dashkov goes to Vladimir's!" Emil said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dashkov goes to Vladimir's." Ivan said louder then Emil, he pointed at me and took a sip of his coffee and continued, "We'll call Dashkov. He'll have access to the student database. Just thought of that." Ivan said proud of himself, Emil just shook his head and laughed silently.

We Were in Ivans care driving back to mine; Emil had called shotgun so here I crouched in the back of the car or what some might call the back seat. Emil was calling Dashkov from Ivan's phone so we could get Dashkov's number. Emil put it on speaker phone so we all can hear.

"What do you want?" Dashkov said with a bored voice.

"Dashkov, it's Ivan. I need a favour. You can finally pay me back for giving you Mia Rinaldi." Ivan said. We all knew that Mia was never going to consider going out with Ivan but that doesn't stop Ivan most of the time.

"She was never gonna go out with you. She thinks you're disgusting." Dashkov informed him again.

"Whatever gets you through the night." Ivan chuckled.

"What do you want?" Dashkov asked.

"We need a number for a girl that goes to Vladimir's," Ivan told Dashkov.

"Uh, hold on a sec. What year?" Dashkov asked we could hear him typing furiously through the phone.

"Junior," I said chiming into the conversation

"Who was that?" Dashkov said. Apparently, he had stopped typing.

"Uh, it's Belikov," I told Dashkov.

"Uh, junior. Okay." Dashkov moved on to helping us.

"It's gonna be Rose Hathaway," I told him.

"Hathaway, Rosie." Dashkov apparently misheard.

"Rose," I said to him, making sure he knew it was Rose, not Rosie.

"Rose Hathaway," Dashkov muttered

"Just an address and the home number," Dashkov told us.

"No cell?" I questioned.

"What did I say?" Dashkov said to me.

"Okay, how about an e-mail?" I knew I was pushing my luck, but I had to try.

"Just the home number," Dashkov said again in a board voice. "You want it or not, Dimitri?"

"Yes, give us the number," Emil said. The radio blared through the speakers, I got the number and put it in my pocket for later, I'll be calling her as soon as I get home.

# I came out with this guy #

# This guy ##

Ivan soon pulled up to my house I got out and was heading to my door when Ivan called out at me, "Hey, we're gonna see that movie tonight, 7:15, Old Orchard." He told me.

"What movie?" I asked him.

"Where the world ends in like five days," Ivan said.

"Three days." Emil corrected.

"Three days. Not a lot of time." Ivan said.

"That movie's gonna suck. I think I'll skip it." I said walking away.

"Dmitri." Ivan called me back again, "Look, it goes without saying, leave it a few days before you call this girl. You know, let's give the illusion that you have a life." Ivan told me.

"Of course. Of course. I mean," I said Ivan and Emil, "I'm happy we got the number, but I don't know. I probably-Hey, probably won't even call her at 'll see. We'll see how I feel by the end of the week or something. Or in like a couple of weeks." I told him and walked into my house and went immediately to my room. I immediately pick up my phone and started to dial the number. My sister then walked in and sat on my bed.

My sister Viktoria is six years old, and we are very close, we do almost everything together. Leaving her for College will be the most difficult thing I have ever done.

The phone started ringing and quickly a man answered the phone.

"Uh, hi, yes, is this Mr Hathaway?" I started this conversation.

"It's Mazur, and we don't take solicitations." He said in a tired tonne about to hang up the phone.

"No, no, no. I'm, uh... I'm a friend of your... Well, one of your daughters." I said unsure, Rose never said anything about siblings.

"Only got the one that I'm aware of." Mr Maur said with a slight chuckle.

"Yup, right, okay. Well, I'm a friend of Rose's." I said.

"Uh-huh." Mr Mazur said.

"Yes, well, may I speak with her, please?" I asked, and there was a sigh on t line before I faintly heard, "It's for you."

"Hello?" Roses' voice flowed through the phone.

"Rose?" Nice Dimitri obviously it's her

"Speaking," Rose said confused.

"Well, hey, it's Dimitri." Geez Dimitri could you be any less cool.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Uh, hold on one second." She said to me, then I could vaguely hear her say, "One second." I assumed it was directed at her parents, "Um... Hi. What's up?" Rose said.

"Oh, uh, well, nothing much. I just, uh- I got home safely, so there's that. Rest easy, I guess. Heh. But I don't know; I just wanted to make sure that, um, you were cool. You know, that everything was cool with, uh, you know..." I baffled on to her.

"Yeah," Rose said.

"Yeah, everything's cool?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said again.

"Great. Good. Sweet. Uh, well, okay. Um... Well, hey, I also wanted to say, uh- Well, or ask you. What are you doing later?" I said, what was wrong with me, I couldn't stop talking.

"Uh, I don't know. I think I'm gonna go to a movie with Jesse." Rose said.

"Jesse?" I had no idea who that was.

"Jesse," Oh right the boyfriend.

"Jesse. Of course. Right." I said and went on, "That's good. That's funny, though, because I'm going to the movies tonight too. Um, but we're going to Old Orchard." I said hoping she would be going there as well.

"Well, that's where I'm going." Yes, today was my day.

"Then I guess I'll see you," I said to her.

"Maybe." She said that was better than a no.

"All right. Well, cool." Rose said.

"Cool,"

"Later," Rose said before hanging up the phone.

I threw my phone on the bed and said, "I think that went pretty well, right?" Viktoria started laughing at me; I jumped face first onto my bed hiding from my sister's ridicule.

 **RPOV**

"Can we finish this?" my mum said to me, always just wanting to get things done.

"Listen. I'm not going to lecture you on parenting. That's not my thing. You stick to your area, and I will stick to mine. But let me just say this: We all knew at some point I was going to have a drink. It's inevitable. I am a teenager, and this is America, and isn't it way better that I do it here, alone in my room with a glass of wine, rather than at some party, doing Jager shots with some frat boy date rapist? Or when I could be killed in, like, a fiery car accident? Well?" I finished my speech; my dad was smirking as always, just hanging back waiting for mum to take the reins.

"Look, this isn't just about wine. This-You spilt it. You... You... Ugh. I don't even know. What was the question again?" She said that's the thing about mum she acts all mad and dangerous, but she forgets what we are talking about very quickly, it helped when I wanted to get out of punishments.

"Can I go to the movies tonight, or are we gonna punish me for being responsible?" I asked smoothly; I could talk my way out of anything. My mum looked to my dad for advice, but my dad always had my back, he was my favourite parent. What can I say, I'm daddy's little girl. My dad just gave my mum a look that said, 'let her go'.

"Really? You may go," mum said. Leaning back into the couch, my dad winked at me; I smiled with delight.

"Good. It was a real talk." I told them and quickly went up to my room before they could change their minds.

I got into my room and closed my door, I looked down and saw the red stain that I had been scrubbing all day; it was mostly gone, but you could still see it. The stain made me smile, though. It reminded me of Dimitri, and I couldn't help but think of him. Dimitri. He's consumed my thoughts all day, and I couldn't help myself. Dimitri was funny, smart, ambitious, cute, sensitive, cute -wait did I say cute already- and sweet I couldn't help get distracted by his eyes every time I looked at them. They were a dark chocolate brown that reminded you of chocolate, he was like 6.7ft tall, compared to me he was a giant. He didn't seem very muscular, but he was quite broad in the shoulders that made me think that he does a lot of arm workouts. His hair, though. Dimitris' hair was the best part, it was brown chocolate just like his eyes and went to his shoulders it looks so smooth and silky I just wanted to run my fingers through it. Woah snap out of it Hathaway he is not your boyfriend.

I started getting ready for tonight; I picked out a flirty black skater skirt, a grey of the shoulder top and my trusty charcoal jumper. I put on my converse that was white but is more grey/white now. I went to my bathroom and brushed out my hair and brushed my teeth and put on a bit of makeup to make my eyes and cheekbones pop -they were my favourite feature of my face- and went and grabbed my bag to leave. I looked in my mirror on my way out of my bedroom, and I couldn't help but think if Dimitri would like my outfit. Damn it Rose, Stop; he is not your boyfriend. Jesse Is. Oh, Jesse, he was cool at. First I thought he was sophisticated and mature but after meeting Dimitri, I am having second thoughts. I shook the thoughts from my hand and opened my bedroom door and scurried down the stairs and out the front door. I saw Jesse's car and moved towards It and got in the car.

"How are you doing?" I asked Jesse; he didn't look like normal.

"Well, you know, I've been better. I've had a rough week, emotionally. And I'm telling you because I might not be, like, a heap of fun tonight or..." Jesse went on, like always, he sounded like a big baby. It was getting quite annoying.

"You've been crying," I asked because I noticed his cheeks were wet. He was a baby.

"Anyway- How are you?" He asked me.

"Fine," I said looking away he started the car and sped off down the road towards the movie cinema.


	4. Chapter 4 - Saturday Afternoon

**Chapter 4**

 ***Note – I am aware Ivan's real last name is Zeklos but seeing as how Jesse is Rose's boyfriend it didn't make sense for both Jesse and Ivan to have the same last name.***

 **DPOV**

"This is so not cool. What am I doing here, you know? She's going to think I'm stalking her like some weird, creepy nerd. Remember Aaron Finklestein?" The boys nodded, looking bored as they ate their frozen yoghurt while I was pacing as well, "Uh-huh. That's going to be me. That's going to be me. God, the poor bastard was never heard from again. Then again, I don't plan on raping anybody." I said Ivan chuckled at me.

"Don't look now, Lambchop. This shit just got real," Ivan nodded his head, and I looked at me and saw Tasha and all her friends coming towards us. Why did she have to come? She made everything so much more confusing.

"Hey," Tasha said coming up to me and giving me a hug, she looked at me and acknowledged Ivan, "Mr Lazar."

"Tasha," He said back looking away, he never really liked Tasha.

"Hey, where did you disappear to last night? I was looking for you. Um, I was around. I wanted us to have one of our famous late-night talks." Right, late night talks, code for I'll tell you about this boy I just hooked up with, glad I skipped it, "So, what are you doing later?" Tasha asked.

"Um, I don't know. Ivan, what are we doing later?" I asked him.

"Uh, no commitments. We're keeping our options open. Although I may have a lead for a party in La Mesa." He said to the group, but you could see he was more interested in Tasha's friends Bianca.

"We could go to my house." Bianca suddenly said, Ivans' eyes lit up with excitement, "The parentals are in Cabo, and I told those losers from Huntington I may have people over." She finished rolling her eyes.

"Come on. What are we seeing?" Tasha said pulling me with her; suddenly I heard Rose's voice.

"Hey, Dimitri" I turned around quickly and smiled at her, happy to see her.

"Hey. Hey." I said letting go of Tasha's hand and waking up to Rose. Tasha saw what caught my attention and quickly introduced herself.

"Hi. Um, I'm Tasha," She said smiling at Rose.

"Oh, I'm Rose. This is Jesse." She said smiling at the guy next to her, and he looked like a real douche in my opinion.

"What's up, dudes?" He said, nodding to us.

"Hey, Ivan" I could not wait to see his reaction to Rose's boyfriend.

"Yeah?" He said looking at me.

"Come meet Rose and her boyfriend, Jesse. Her boyfriend, Jesse." I told him smirking, his mouth dropped seeing that I just disproved his theory about girls say 'they have a boyfriend'.

"Oh, marvellous. I'm Ivan Lazar" he said introducing himself, "Pleasure to meet you both this is, uh, Brianna, Erica, and Emil or Mighty E," Ivan said familiarising everyone else, Ivan continued, "We're gonna see How the World Ends, yeah? How about you guys?"

"Uh, the new Almodovar film." Roses boyfriend said.

"Oh, actually, no. Is it cool if we see something else?" Rose asked her boyfriend; he bent down to kiss her, but she gave him the cheek. She looked embarrassed that he did that. "Oh. Heh."

"She's so bashful. But don't be fooled. She's a tigress when we're alone. Whatever you want, my little tiger cub. You wanna go and see a child movie, that's fine by me. I just wanna be next to you tonight," Jesse said. He sounded like an obnoxious douche.

We were inside the movie theatre and to be honest the movie really sucked, it was just a bunch of people dying. I was sitting next to Tasha and Emil with Ivan, Bianca and Erica directly behind us. If I looked over my right shoulder, I could see Rose and her boyfriend 4 rows up from us.

I couldn't help but compare Tasha and Rose. It is awful – I know – to compare women to each other as they are not all the same. I noticed how confident they both were of themselves. But as Tasha was really open about herself Rose was not. Rose for some reason was always guarded and would never open up to me. I looked over my shoulder to look at Rose when Ivan caught my eye; he shook his head at me as if it were a warning like he was saying "Don't go there!" he was probably right. I turned my attention back to the film and ever know and then Tasha would grab my arm like she was afraid. I couldn't focus on the movie, Tasha kept distracting me. About 30 minutes later I looked at Rose again and noticed she was gone from her seat. I said to Emil I was going to the bathroom and got up and went to look for Rose. I didn't have to look far because she was seating on a couch right outside the movie theatre.

"It's an excellent film, huh?" Rose said chuckling.

"Yeah. It's touching," I said walking closer to Rose.

"Hey, listen- I'm sorry that I made you jump off the roof. That was nuts. And dangerous. And I'm sorry if I was a little, like- Ugh. You know, on the phone. I just- I wig out a little sometimes. Not that that's an excuse." Rose rambled on.

"Give me your cell," I said abruptly.

"Uh... Oh." Rose seemed confused but passed me her phone. I got out mine and put my phone number in her phone and texted myself from her phone so I had her number.

"Okay. And I forgive you," I told Rose.

"So..." Rose hummed.

"So." I murmured back to look at her she smiled and looked away, I could faintly see the blush on her cheeks, Interesting.

"So you're here with Tasha," Rose said smiling poking my shoulder, "She's stunning," Rose said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, she's all right," I said staring at her mentally saying, 'you look just as stunning as her'.

"And she's sitting next to you, and she's holding your hand. It seems like she likes you," Rose said to me, which was ridiculous because she would never like me the same way.

"No. I don't know. Okay. I'm definitely having thoughts about the sexy time with Tasha, though. Definitely. So thanks for that," I said looking away from Rose trying to hide my blush/embarrassment.

"Maybe that's good. Take Tasha off the pedestal. Besides, that cheeseball romance stuff? That's strictly for Nicholas Sparks books and commercials for De Beers. It's like Alto says, it's all biology. Natural selection. A female chooses her strongest mate so that her offspring have a greater chance of survival," Rose said, I never realised how incredibly smart she is.

"Alto?" I asked

"Uh, Mr Alto. He's my biology teacher. Although I suppose he's selling something too," Rose explained laughing silently.

"Well, I'm not sure I'm the strongest mate in my particular gene pool," I said sadly, "Ugh. But I guess we can give it a shot, right?" I said.

"Come on. Confidence is sexy, Belikov," Rose said punching my shoulder.

"I know. That's what my mum Keeps telling me," I said, and I may have winked at her as well.

"I should go back inside," Rose said.

"Yeah," I said watching Rose get up.

"Well, hey, Jesse seems like a cool guy,"

"Does he?" Rose said raising her eyebrows.

"No. Uh, well- I mean, I can't tell yet," I said, man, I should not have said that.

"Okay," Rose said starting to walk away.

"Hey, listen. Um... A bunch of us were gonna go to that girl's house after, to Bianca's," I said to her hoping she would come.

"Mm-hm." Rose hummed thinking of it.

"Uh, I guess some other people too. It's not like a party. It's just a thing," I said to Rose hoping she would go.

" , let me talk to him." Rose said nodding.

"Sweet. I'll Speak to him. I guess, uh, enjoy the end of the world." I said to her she nodded. Rose started walking away again.

"I wanna travel." Rose had halted near the entrance of the movie theatre and turned back around to me.

"All right," I said unsure where this was going.

"Last night you got me thinking about what I wanna do, and I definitely wanna travel," Rose said.

"Like, as a career?" I asked.

"Last summer I, uh, got to visit my uncle and his boyfriend in Madrid. One day I was just, like, walking around and I got lost. And, you know, my cell phone was dead, and I had no idea where their apartment was. Then I was worried I was going to have to adapt to life as a street person in Madrid. Finally, I just wandered out into this plaza, and I sat by this fountain and me just, like, breathed. And I realised I had been so focused on where I was going and getting back that I hadn't even noticed where I was. I hadn't noticed anything. And so I started to. I began to see, like the personality of the architecture and, like, The way people would just, like, greet each other on the streets. And even the sky looked, like, different over there. And it felt like I was just letting go of something. But also like I'm finally in the world. Eventually, I found my way back, but those few hours, those were, like, the best. It was the best part of my trip, and I just... I wanna get back out there so bad. There's so much stuff I wanna see." Rose had mesmerised and captured my attention like nobody ever has, this woman was so insightful and intelligent, I like everything about her.

"Huh," I said "What?

"Wow, that was so stupid," Rose said her eyes full of embarrassment.

"No, no, no," I said.

"No, I'm sorry. That was weird." Rose said turning around, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to look at me.

"It wasn't stupid. I just- I was- was just listening to you, And I want to come with you," I told Rose looking down into Rose's eyes showing her that I was serious.

"Okay." She breathed out her eyes locked on mine.

"Hey, babe. What am I, seeing this shit alone?" Jesse said interrupting us.

"Yeah. I mean, no. No. No, heh. I'm coming. Oh, and, uh, here. " Rose said walking away from me and handed Jesse a bag of candy, she didn't even look back.

"Let me tell you guys something. Something you don't know, because you haven't really been out in the world yet. But when you get to my age, you'll realise that... You know, that everything is just bullshit. Nobody cares about anything except making money, you know? Like dollar, dollar bills, yall. So some glorified little office boy, the junior-executive prick is gonna tell the Joan Cusack Experience our stuff isn't commercial? Screw you, pal. No. No, I mean, I can probably..." Jesse said as we all sat around listening to his ridiculous lecture tat made no sense, Rose even looked uncomfortable by him.

"What is the Joan Cusack Experience?" Emil said reaching over me to ask Ivan.

"I think it's the name of his band," Ivan said trying not to laugh.

"-to be an artist. You know, he's an idiot. "Sir, you're a fool." That's why you just gotta focus on the basics. The fundamentals. The simple things, you know? The simple intricacies of life." Jesse said, continuing his lecture. Rose got up and left the room I couldn't help but follow her fleeting figure.

"What are you thinking?" I asked Ivan, only because he looked so consumed by Jesse.

"I think whoever said you should always be yourself apparently never met Jesse," Ivan said chuckling to himself, I joined him in his laughter.

 **RPOV**

I walked outside to escape Jesse's stories and rants that I really didn't want to listen to. I felt sorry for leaving for leaving Dimitri alone with him, but I knew he could handle it. I was awestruck by the pool in front of me. Then a voice startled me, "Isn't this pool nuts? I feel like we're at Hef's mansion," It was Tasha on a pool chair nursing a bottle of whisky she forced a smile at me, "I'm Tasha," She apparently forgot she met me.

"Rose. We met," I said sitting down on a pool seat next to her.

"Right. You know Dimitri," Tasha said in recognition.

"Yeah. A little," I said looking down.

"Do you, like, like him?" Tasha asked.

"Heh, what? No. No, no. I, um... No, I'm with, um... that guy-" I said pointing a Jesse through the window, could see Dimitri as well, he noticed that Tasha and I were talking.

"Oh. Wow. He is gorgeous," Tasha said staring, usually that would bother me, but surprisingly it didn't.

"I mean, I like Dimitri as a friend. He's cool," I said smiling thinking of him.

"No, Dimitri is fantastic. He's one of my best friends. Definitely my best guy friend. He's always been there for me, through all my terrible relationships and shit, and I can tell him anything. He gives the best advice. He's so smart. You should see the way he is with his sister," Tasha said revealing some things I didn't know about Dimitri. I always pictured Dimitri being an only child and his parents were obsessed with him.

"His sister?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she's 5. Or maybe 6. But so, so cute. And Dimitri's, like, super involved in her life, because I guess the dad isn't really around or whatever," Tasha told me, it didn't surprise me that he was a caring and loving brother.

"Where is he?" I tried to ask about their dad, but Tasha just went on about herself.

"It's just that most guys our age are completely self-absorbed, you know?" Tasha said and took another swig of whisky.

"Yeah, I know. And boys never shut up." I said thinking about Jesse and how annoying he can be.

"Never, right? God, I am so sick of these arrogant jagweeds, with their big stupid mouths and their tiny little penises." Tasha said I chuckled.

"We're not talking about Dimitri anymore," He is too kind to be a jagweed.

"We're talking about Adrian Ivashkov," she exclaimed.

"Is he a douche bag?" I asked I didn't really care, but this girl was like a free reality show.

"World's most humongous douche bag. Like, officially. And you know what the really sick pan is? I knew it. I knew. And I knew he was probably gonna tell everyone that we- Because I've pretty much heard about every single the girl he's hooked up with, so why would I be any-? But anyway, I don't know. All I want is once for one of these boys to just, like, ask me a question, you know? Like my opinion or how I'm doing or really anything. Because at this point, if one of them were to, like, open the door for me or offer to buy dinner, I would be so frigging shocked, I would probably fall over." Tasha exclaimed getting louder after every sentence.

"You know, sometimes it's just the guy that you..." I looked over at Dimitri and realised he was still staring at us. I was about to basically advertise him to Tasha and tell her this is the guy you should be with. But I just couldn't. For some reason, something was holding me back like I couldn't let someone know about Dimitri and how great he was. He was like my little secret that I needed to guard.

"Sometimes what?" Tasha said looking at me expectantly.

"Hmm?" I murmured.

"Weren't you...? You were about to say something." Tasha said confused.

"Was I? No. No, no. Well, heh, yes, but now it's gone. Poof," I said.

"It was just, like, a second ago." She said I knew what I was about to say, but I couldn't say it to her.

"Yeah. Weird, right?" I said shaking my head in disbelief trying to deflect the attention of me.

"Yeah," Tasha said silently staring at me. She leant back in her chair and took another long swig of the whisky.

One thing I've found out is that Tasha definitely does not deserve someone like Dimitri. I hope he would realise it too.


	5. Chapter 5 - Saturday Night

**Chapter 5**

 **DPOV**

I was staring at Rose and Tasha. They were talking. I wish I knew what about. It was times like this where I wish I could mind read or have supersonic hearing. I hope they were talking about me. I wonder if Rose liked Tasha. I wonder what Tasha thinks of Rose. I think Rose is amazing, Rose is s so funny and humble and the most intelligent person I have ever met. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't realise everyone had left, and it was just Jesse alone in the living room and me.

"Hey. You," Jesse said, I can't believe he didn't even remember my name.

"Dimitri," I said.

"So where did you meet my lady?" He asked.

"In an alley," I said smiling a little bit.

"She's, uh, pretty amazing, huh?" Jesse murmured.

"What?" I asked I couldn't hear him correctly.

"She's pretty impressive. You know. Pretty, pretty, pretty awesome," Jesse continued.

"Yeah, she is," I agreed.

"I mean, I don't usually go for high school girls. Too needy. Way too immature. But this one, you know, Rose is so inspiring. I'm writing a song about her. Well, about her knees. We're gonna have sex tonight," Jesse admitted to me like he was boasting.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Yeah. We were supposed to do it last weekend, but I got the flu," Jesse told me.

"Sure," I said

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Dan, it's been a long time coming, but we're finally doing it. Gonna do it to it," Jesse said, I knew that he was aware that my name was Dimitri, but I couldn't be bothered to correct him. I can't believe Rose wanted to lose her virginity to this asshat.

"So where is this taking place?" I asked.

"Um, probably in my van."

"Jesus," I muttered. I can't believe Rose would agree to this. What was she thinking?

"Shit, I gotta move that kick drum," Jesse muttered to himself.

"Well, Jesse, that sounds unforgettable. Pretty, pretty impressive," I said mocking him. He seemed to realise because he stood up and because I was sitting on the ground it appeared that he was so much taller than me when we were both almost the same height. I think I was a little taller than him.

"I'm, uh... gonna go drain the Lil Wayne," Jesse said, I couldn't help but silently laugh as I watched him exit the room. I looked outside the window of the living room that was in front of the pool and saw both Rose and Tasha had disappeared. I got up quickly to go find Rose. I had to stop her from making this massive mistake. I found her in Bianca's Living room sitting at the piano. She was playing a simple but sweet melody. I sat down next to her on the ornament she was perched on.

"You never told me you have a sister," Rose said. I was taken back a bit, I never expected to be having this conversation tonight. I should know by now that Tasha can't control herself when she drinks.

"I guess it never came up, and I have three sisters, but two of them have moved out. And Viktoria's my half-sister, technically. Her dad isn't exactly in our lives anymore anyway, so..." I told her.

"What about your dad?

"Remarried. Lives in Baia, Russia. He's an endodontist. Gives one hell of a root canal, if you're ever in need." I told her as a joke, but she didn't laugh.

"You know, I just had this very clear image in my head of you and what your life was like and your family. And it turns out that it was completely wrong. Stupid of me to think that I knew you after one night," Rose expressed sadly like she was mad at herself for not knowing everything in my life.

"Please don't have sex with Jesse," I said suddenly. I was looking her dead in the eyes, and I could see she was surprised that I knew that. Then it clicked in her head.

"The guy is unbelievable," Rose said looking away from me.

"Yeah. You can't lose Your virginity to Jesse," I pleaded to Rose.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Are you-? Are you kidding me?" I said trying to see why she couldn't understand that Jesse was not the right guy for her.

"You know, it's not some beautiful thing. It's not some treasure that I have to guard until I find the one or the right person. Because there is no right guy. There's just some dude. Okay? And it happens, and it's a little gnarly and kind of uncomfortable, but one day, one day it's gonna be terrific. It's gonna be like crazy porno sex terrific. So I just gotta get from here to there safely and on my own terms. And I know that Jesse is safe because I have my own copy of his test results. So would you please, please just tell me why I can't go and get it over with?" She said It was like Rose had planned this speech, almost like she was trying to convince herself.

"You know, I think it's finding the right person that makes it unique. Okay? But it sure as shit is not that guy." I said to her a little aggressively, but I couldn't help it I was trying to make her realise that this guy was all wrong for her, she deserved a man who would love and cherish her, somebody would listen to her when talks about her day and how's she doing. She is worthy of gentlemen, and Jesse was no gentleman.

"Okay," She said standing up from the piano and placing her hands on top, and continued, "You know what, Dimitri? Heh. You- You are in love with Tasha. You're in love with her. You are in love with her smile and her hair tucking and her annoyingly perfect olive skin. I mean, who has skin like that? It's ridiculous. It's, like, per—" She said, I could understand where she was coming from, I did love Tasha, but I still care for Rose.

"You've got great skin," I said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, well, thank you. But that's because I work really hard on my skin, okay? I'm on a first-name basis with my dermatologist. If there's a problem, then Phyllis and I, we deal with it. But that's not the point here. That's not the issue. The point is that you are infatuated with Tasha. So I'm gonna go do Jesse." She said finishing her speech, It was at his point when I realised she was only going to Jesse because I was in love with Tasha, meaning if I were not crushing on someone else she would be with me. I don't know why but that thought made me so incredibly happy, it was like I had won the lottery or something. I could help the smile that crept on my face.

"Why are you smiling?" Rose asked starting to smile as well.

"You dig me," I said to Rose looking her in the eyes she looked away, but I could see her blush.

"No. No. Heh, please. Oh, so, what, you're like this confident, cocky guy now? You're that guy?" Rose said.

"I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders

"Right. And that's not just because your mum and I stated that you should be more... confident?" Rose asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe. What do you think?" I asked her really wanting to know what she thought of me. We started to lean close together.

"I just... I think that you should probably—" she whispered by the end.

"Rose. We gotta go," Jesse shouted interrupting us.

"Uh, okay, yeah, one minute," Rose said moving away from me a bit.

"No, right now. We're leaving," Jesse said, it was like he was trying to control her.

"Are you even sober enough to drive?" Rose asked.

"I'm all right," Jesse answered.

"Or I could give you a ride." I offered to Rose, Jesse didn't seem happy about this offer.

"Just mind your business, Dan," Jesse said, getting my name wrong yet again.

"Okay. You know what I think? I think that you know my name is actually Dave. Kind of like how I know yours is actually Dick," before I knew what was happening Jesse punched me right in the face, I fell to the floor. "Ow. It's fine. I'm okay. I'm okay," I said tot the people coming to help me, I saw Jesse smirk, I quickly got up nd punched him in the gut.

Ivan quickly came to my defence, "I'll gonna kill this bitch. I'll kick the living shit out of you. The living shit, my friend. You pretentious little Belle and Sebastian—" He shouted charging at Jesse, I grabbed Ivan before he could do anything incredibly stupid.

"Whoa, little man,"

"Stop! Everyone, just calm down," Rose shouted.

"Behave," Emil said helping me hold Ivan back.

"I wanna make him cry," Ivan said trying to get free from mine and Emil's grasp.

"All right, Jesse," Rose said pulling Jesse back, "Chill," She said to him.

"I've never done this before, but I'm gonna kick your ass. That's right. I'm not kidding, buddy," Ivan shouted, the man he was really riled up, I guess alcohol made hm aggressive.

"What are you people doing in here? I told you, the living room is off-limits." Bianca said as she ran into the room.

"We're leaving," Rose said pulling Jesse towards the door.

"Good," I said not realising that meant Rose would be leaving to, "Wait, what? You're going?" I said pleading through my eyes to convey that I didn't want her to go.

"I'm gonna go with him. Jesse. Goodbye." Rose said.

"Whatever. We shouldn't even be here. We should not even be here. Children." Jesse said opening the door and stormed out, Rose walked towards the door and held the door for a bit, I took a step forward, and Rose looked backed at me looking sad. Rose gave me a sad smile before going through the door closing it behind her.

I was sitting in one of the guest's room and was icing my eye, It was definitely gonna bruise. Tasha came in and flung herself on the bed, laying down beside me.

"You okay? Somebody said you were in a fight or something." Tasha asked looking up at me.

"Not really," I said.

"Well, I am a little tipsy. Heh. Yes, I am." I got up and got her a glass of water as she said this, "Thank you."

"Yeah," I said sitting back on my bed icing my face again.

"Hey, so that girl, your friend, she's super cute, right?" Tasha said smiling at me.

"Yeah, super cute," I muttered looking away from her.

"Is she still here?"Tasha asked.

"No, they left," I said.

"Right. With her boyfriend. Who is a hottie, by the way. Not that that's... Well, I don't care about that kind of stuff anymore. I am over boys. They all suck. Heh. Especially the hotties. Heh." Tasha said chuckling to herself.

"Yeah, you've said that before. Many times," I stated with a sigh.

"No, this time, I mean it. Last night I did the stupidest thing ever. I was so wasted, and we couldn't stop laughing about this thing. Anyway, the cops showed up, and he asked me if I needed a ride home—" Tasha said, trying to tell me about her sex experience last night. I really didn't want to listen to it.

"Do you know what "homogenised" means?" I asked Tasha thinking of when Rose said it the other night.

"What?" Tasha asked confused.

"Homogenised," I said again.

"Uh... It's a kind of milk, isn't it? Homogenised milk. Yeah." Tasha said, seeming proud of herself. I don't know what I've seen of her all this time. She wasn't intelligent she was very superficial and really didn't care about me or my opinions.

"Yeah," I said looking away from her again.

"What's going on with you? Something's weird." Tasha asked. She sat up so she was right next to me.

"You know what? I'm just feeling—" I said. As I said this, I tried to turn around so I could talk to her properly but because we were so close my turning around put our faces close together, without a seconds hesitation Tasha recoiled her head back so It was as far away from me as possible. To be honest, It hurt my feelings.

"What?" Tasha asked apparently seeing my hurt expression this annoyed me even more.

"Tash... Tasha... I'm gonna go" I told her getting up from the bed.

"What? But I was just telling you about... Don't you wanna talk?" Tasha said as if that would make me stay. I didn't want to wait and hear all about her sexual encounter with Adrian Ivashkov.

"No, not tonight. I'll see you on Monday, okay?" I said walking out of the room. I faintly heard Tasha mutter, "Okay."

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I got in my car and sped off. I needed to think for a bit.


	6. Chapter 6 - Saturday Night (Midnight)

**This chapter is dedicated to Annie2015 and Kimavinzant You guys are the best and thank you for all your support and love.**

xxx

 **Chapter 6**

 **RPOV**

Jesse started driving as soon as I closed my door, he began to speed away and furiously drive. Where to? I had no idea.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jesse.

"Somewhere where we can be alone and uninterrupted," He said smiling at me while extending his hand and stroked my cheek then ran his fingers down my neck, then my arm until he reached my hand which he grasped and clasped our hands together. I don't know if he thought it was a loving gesture or what but I found it very creepy.

A little while later he pulled over into a parking lot of a park nearby. He turned the engine off and unbuckled his seat belt. Jese towards me and basically lunges at me, he kissed me with full force. Jesse tangled his hands in my hair and brought me closer to him. I knew what he wanted, and I was ready to give it to him, but I didn't know if I should do it. Jesse pulled me onto his lap, and we started making out like every other hormonal teenager. He forced his tongue into my mouth and forced my mouth open. Jess moved his hand down from hair to the end of my shirt his other hand followed. Before I could register what he was doing, he pulled my shirt off me. So I just had my bra, skirt and underwear on.

Suddenly, Dimitri popped into my head, and I couldn't get the words he said to me out of my head. "finding the right person that makes it unique" kept replaying in my head. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do it this way. Jesse started kissing down my neck as one of his hands grabbed my breast. I had to stop him.

"Jesse Stop," I said trying to pull away, but he held me tighter and keep me in place, "Jesse Stop!" I said louder yanking myself away from him, "I can't do this we need to stop" I said trying to put my shirt back on.

"No you promised me," he said trying to yank my shirt out of my grasp.

"Jesse. Stop Right Now," I got off him and went back to my seat, I pulled my shirt from his grasp and put it back on.

"Should have known you would be a tease," Jesse said, "High School chicks are just attention seeking whores, this is why I don't date high school girls" he finished.

I couldn't believe he said that. I grabbed my bag and flung open the door of his van and jumped out. "See you, Jesse. Actually, I won't see you. We are done, Jesse. Bye." I said walking away from the car.

"Nobody breaks up with me!" Jesse shouted out the window.

"I just did," I yelled walking away and not looking back at him.

Jess's van sped past me, he screamed, "Bitch!" out the window like an immature 3 yr old.

I started walking home, luckily the park that I was in was close to my house. I made it back to my house in 14 minutes I'm positive that's a world record. Probably not but a girl can dream. I unlocked my door and saw no lights on my parents are either out, asleep or dead. Probably sleeping, though. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my phone from my bag and texted Dimitri.

 _To Dimitri_

 _From Rose_

 _Can you come pick me up at my house?_

 _R xx_

Please, Dimitri, don't let me down. I need you.

 **DPOV**

 **#** = Music Lyrics

I had been driving around for at least half an hour, I couldn't believe what happened tonight. I kept replaying everything trying to figure out what I was thinking. I had no clue if I liked Tasha anymore and had no clue if I liked Rose in a romantic way. But I do know how she made me feel. Rose mad me feel confident and bold. Like no dream was too big, and nothing could stop me. Isn't that what love is? I think love is helping that person be everything they can be and always sticking by them even if you disagree with them.

I kept replaying the last thing I had said to Rose before everything blew up""You dig me." "You dig me"? Oh, my God. What, was that supposed to be cute? Yeah. Yes, it was. Yep. Those were my intentions. Those were my intentions. Did she buy it? Nope. Mm-mm-mm. No, sir. How could she? "You dig me." Who-? Nobody- I've never heard anyone say that. God, that's Ugh." I muttered to myself.

My phone binged, I got my phone from the passenger seat and saw me had a text from Rose.

 _To Dimitri_

 _From Rose_

 _Can you come pick me up at my house?_

 _R xx_

I texted her back immediately not wanting her to change her mind.

 _To Rose_

 _From Dimitri_

 _Be there in 15min_

 _Dimitri_ _:)_

I smiled knowing that she chose me, she hasn't said it, but I can feel it. It feels different to be selected for once, "God," I said as I pulled up to her house.

Rose jumped into the car quickly, and I started to drive around. It was quiet at. First, It was like we both had so much to say but no way to say it. The music filled the silence.

# The things we used to do #

# When the nightmare wouldn't end #

# Turn up the sight of you #

# And feel it all again #

# The posters on the wall #

"I broke up with Jesse," Rose said suddenly. The news brought a smile to my face.

# That were our only friends #

"I didn't do it for you," Rose said to clarify.

"I know," I said.

"But it's entirely your fault," she said chuckling but not elaborating.

"Right," I stated with a small smile.

"You know, this doesn't mean that I can jump into some relationship with you," she told me.

"Okay," I said waiting to see where this went.

"I mean, I don't even know if I'm gonna feel this way tomorrow," Rose said, I'm sure she was trying to turn the situation around.

"Well, I guess, then, we're just gonna have to drive around all night," I told her, I reached over and interlocked our fingers, and she looked up at me, and I couldn't stop the smile that came onto my face, Rose quickly returned my broad smile.

"I could be into that," She said, Kissing my palm.

# Let's go out tonight #

# And do something that's the wrong #

# 'Cause I don't feel good #

# When disaster's gone #

# Anne with an E #

# You're everything to me ##

We were driving around for another hour listening to music and making small talk about our lives and getting to know each other. It was nice to have someone I could talk to and be 100% honest with. We were laughing about a story Rose told me when we saw a car accident. The car was flipped over, and the car was destroyed. The contents of the car everywhere. The police were taking photos and surveying the crime scene while the Ambulance helped those in the car, It seemed to be that two had died unfortunately while the other two were severely injured, and that's when I noticed what car it was. It was the car from last night, the boys who stopped us on our walk home.

"Oh, my God. Is that the same...?" Rose asked apparently seeing the same thing I did.

"Holy shit. From last night. Those kids," I said, trying to wrap my hands around this. Last night they were silly teens just looking for a party and tonight their party has ended for good.

"I think I might be sick," Rose said suddenly.

I pulled into a shopping parking lot. Ros jumped out of the car and fell to her hands and knees and started bending over as if she was going to puke but nothing came up, I was by her side in an instant holding her hair back and kissing her temple, telling her in Russian that everything was going to be okay. Rose was breathing hard almost like she was having a panic attack but not. I just wanted to help her so I held her tighter and tried to show her that I was here for her and that I would never leave. I could feel her tears hitting my arm as she cried and it broke my heart to see her this way. It just proved that she had such a gentle soul.

"I'm sorry," Rose said after she calmed down.

"Are you kidding me? Don't be. Never. You never have to apologise to me," I told her helping her up, but not letting her go.

"I don't know why I'm... Shit," Rose said shaking her hand.

"It's scary stuff," I told her.

"Sometimes everything seems really... harsh. I don't think I can handle it. Or I don't know if I'm gonna be... you know, strong enough... to be on my own," Rose said, as more tears flooded down her face.

"Oh, what? You will be. You are, you know. Trust me. And you're not gonna be on your own. I mean, you've got your family, and you've got—" I said, all of a sudden Rose lunged at me and started kissing me. I started kissing her back, I licked her lips hoping she would open her mouth for me, and she did. Our tongues fought to dominate the others mouth. Eventually, I won. I had my hands on her hips, I lowered my hands to her thighs, Rose got the hint and jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned her around and sat her on the bonnet of my car. She clung to my neck and started to kiss me back harder. I moved my hand underneath her shirt and started stroking her back Rose began to moan, she tilt her neck back, and so I trailed kisses down to her neck.

"We should probably -ugh- go to my house," Rose said, I nodded and pulled away helping her off the car before giving her a peck and opening the car door for her. Once Rose was in I closed the door. I got into the driver's side and put the car in drive and sped away. Before I knew it, we were back at Rose's house before I knew it.

I got out and ran to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Rose, she chuckled and got out.

"Okay," Rose said not know what to say.

"Yeah," I said, smiling at her. I bent down and gave her a peck. Rose wanted more apparently because she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down and back onto her lips. We started making out like we had in the parking lot. We ended in the same position as well. Me devouring her neck with open-mouthed kisses as she moaned the night away, she lowered her hands down to my ass pushing me further into her. I knew she could feel my prominent boner because she moaned louder, I started grinding our centres together a bit. I made my way back up her neck and started kissing her on the lips. I couldn't get enough of her perfect lips. They were so soft and delicate but full of passion. This had continued for another 1o minutes before Rose pulled away breathless.

"I should, um, actually go inside now," Rose said breathlessly into my ear.

"I think you should too," I said agreeing with her only because if we didn't stop now, I wasn't sure if I could control myself.

"I'm going to," Rose said not moving.

"All right, then, go," I said. I still hadn't let go of Rose.

"In a second. Don't rush me," Rose said with a big smile. We slowly pulled apart and I help her off, of the car.

"So I'll call you tomorrow?" Ros said.

"Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Heh," I said to Rose loving how adorable she was being.

"Yeah. I mean, you don't have to. Or, like, don't go out of your way or anything," She said, unsure.

"Okay," I said smiling at her. She smiled back before she started walking to her front door Rose made it about half way before she came back and kissed me for another minute before detaching herself.

"All right. Heh," Rose said with the biggest smile I had ever seen, she made it to the front door this time and looked back at me and waved, I waved back before getting into my car. I started the engine and waited until I saw roses bedroom light come on before I drove away. This shaping up to be single handedly the best weekend of my whole life and it was all thanks to Rose Hathaway. I got home and checked on my sister before making my way to my room to go to bed. Rose was the last thing I thought of when I finally drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sunday Afternoon

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short I just want to keep up the time pattern. The next scenes are all in the night so till the next Chapter...**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 7**

 **RPOV**

It was Sunday morning, and I was lying on my carpet trying to get my calculus homework done but I just couldn't. I kept thinking of him. Dimitri. He was consuming my thoughts. I thought of him, and it made me smile. Then I imagine his perfectly white smile and his handsome chocolate brown eyes are they sparked up in enjoyment. I also couldn't stop thinking of the kisses we shared the last night. Those kisses ignited my body with such joy, and I felt tingles everywhere. Last night was not something I could soon forget. I started thinking of when I first saw him. He looked scary. I believe that it was only because he was so tall and was very built in the muscle department. Even though his statue is so serious and you would think he could be a body guard or something but he had such a gentle soul. I guess that's why he wanted to teach and help children. Dimitri is the only guy who I've met, that doesn't take his family for granted. Dimitri is rare indeed. He was why I hoped that people can be good with no motives.

I was officially distracted, and there was no chance I could do my homework right now so I got my phone and Dialled Dimitris number

"Hi," Dimitri sang through the phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I thought you had so much calculus homework. I wasn't gonna bug you for at least another 15 minutes," Dimitri said, he laughed at the end of his sentence and just hearing his velvet laugh made me smile. I was smiling so much my face hurt.

"I'm taking a much-deserved break," I told him

"Me too- I'm at the park with Viktoria-. We got big money riding on this peewee baseball game," Dimitri told me

"Yeah, maybe I could, um..." I started to ask him id I could come over and meet his sister, but I thought that might be too forward of me.

"You wanna come hang out with us? Meet the gerbil?" He said, somehow he knew exactly what I was saying. Dimitri could read me so easily even if he couldn't see my face.

"Well, I don't wanna, like, butt in on your time with your sister," I told him.

"No, are you kidding me? She's sick to death of me. Come on. Here," Dimitri said to me, I could hear a tiny laugh in the background, I assumed it was Viktoria.

"Yes? Rose?" I listened to a little voice through the phone.

"Hi, this is Viktoria," she said.

"Hi," I said, I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

"Can you please come to the park and hang out with us?" She said I could just see her pleading at me with her puppy dog eyes.

I met up with Dimitri and his sister at the park. Viktoria was like a miniature version of her big brother, Dimitri. I watched as she ran around the playground. She was so full of life and energy.

Dimitri was sitting with me on the swing set as we watched Viktoria have the time of her life on the monkey bars. Dimitri started to tell me about his worries about leaving his sister when he goes to college.

"We've never been apart for that long, so it'll be an adjustment, definitely. I mean, but I'll be back all the time, and Viktoria will come out a lot. We'll make it work. It'll be okay. It'll be fine. Plus, we've still got the whole summer. Ahem. She wants to go on a roller coaster. She's obsessed with roller coasters," Dimitri told me, as he thought of this he laughed to himself.

"Where's her father? I mean, you don't have to tell me," I asked him. No teenage boy should have these worries.

"No, no. It's nothing too dramatic. Uh... We just don't get along with him anymore. He had a drug problem. Uh... and he started beating by mum, for a while I let it go, but when I turned 15, I decided it was time to stop it. I beat him up. It helped by that age I was already bigger and stronger than him. After it had happened, he ran off, and we had to support ourselves. It was a real mess. Ahem. The worst part, Viktoria really liked him, and he just completely disappointed her. That's part of why it's hard, you know, leaving. I don't want her to worry that I'm not gonna come back," Dimitri told me. I was shocked by this. He is incredibly brave to stand up for his family like that. I leant over and kissed his cheek and kept my hand on his shoulder. I just wanted him to know that I was there for him.

"Dimitri, it's..." I was trying to figure out what to say but I realised then wasn't anything I could say.

No, you're right. I know I did what I had to. It just kills me to know that I'm the reason Viktoria can't see her father anymore. It'll be fine, though," he said looking at Viktoria. Viktoria started running towards us.

"What are you two talking about over here?" Viktoria said. She stood up on Dimitri's knees as he swung back and forth on the swings.

"We were talking about roller coasters," I said to her smiling.

"I love roller coasters," She exclaimed really loudly.

"Yeah? How do you know? You've never even been on one yet," Dimitri teased her.

For the rest of the afternoon, we hung around the park. We played and laughed the whole time. I really liked Viktoria. Dimitri called her a mini-me. Of course, I denied it, but there was truth to it. Viktoria definitely had the same spirit as I. all to soon I realised it was gonna get dark so I had to head home. I kissed Dimitri and hugged Viktoria goodbye before I started to walk back home. As I walked home, I thought of everything Dimitri just told me and I couldn't help but love him more. Wait? Love? Shit!

 **SPOILER: Next chap, the first time happens as well. Stay tuned to see what happens...**

 **xxx**


End file.
